Love Hidden in the Snow
by Suki-Itami
Summary: Haku always loved Zabuza, but just didn't know how to say it. When he finally finds the way to say it, he realizes that his feelings will never be returned, so he takes the mission to kill Tazuna. ----Obviously changed from the anime/manga---- Zabu/Haku
1. Village Hidden in the Mist

Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden mist.

Haku, the assassin of snow.

Two people who met by chance in the Village Hidden In The Mist. Haku was just a child at the time; Zabuza was already a well-known killer.

Zabuza had been the only person who had held his hand out to Haku when everyone else had abandoned him.

…

_Haku's face was dirty, bruised, and scratched from the life he had been following since he had killed the only family he had on accident. It was to protect himself from his father; from the fate brought upon his mother._

_Haku's eyes held pain, a lot of pain. He had a Keke-Genki – a trait passed down in the bloodline of certain clans – and was therefore feared and shunned by the villagers of the Hidden Mist._

_Haku had stumbled across that village by accident while trying to escape the Village Hidden In The Snow. He had, at first, tried to convince many families to take him in. Haku explained his story many times – from his father killing his mother out of fear of her Keke-Genki to him stumbling upon the Hidden Mist village._

_No one took him in __**because**__ he had a Keke-Genki._

So, as a result, Haku lived on the streets of the Hidden Mist; too frightened to return to the Hidden Snow.

_He had lived on the streets for roughly two years when Zabuza saw him sitting on a bridge that led into a nearby forest._

_Zabuza squatted down to be eye level with the small child. "You poor thing." Zabuza had said to him. "You have been ignored and forced to live a life on the streets. I wonder why…?" Zabuza had chuckled a little at the sound of his false concern._

_The young Haku smiled innocently. "Hey mister, you have the same eyes as me."_

_Zabuza's eyes grew wide at the thought of this child comparing his innocence with the demon of the hidden mists' murderous intent._

_Zabuza stood up and drew the giant sword on his back, pointing it at Haku. "How dare you compare me to you! We are __**nothing**__ alike!"_

Haku stood up, acting as if he were unaware of the giant sword being pointed at him. He stuck one hand on the tip of Zabuza's blade, his palm was barely touching it, but the sharp edge still made his hand bleed a little.

_Zabuza's eyes were filled with question as this child he had just met put the palm of his hand on the tip of the sword that had killed many ninja, destroyed many families, and had caused panic in many villages._

_Haku smiled. "Freeze this loathsome blade!"_

_Zabuza's sword became iced over. "Wh-What?!" Zabuza shouted, lifting his sword into the air to examine it. "What the hell did you do to my sword?!" Zabuza shouted, picking Haku up by the neck of his torn shirt._

_Haku continued smiling. "The reason that the villagers outcast me is because I have a Keke-Genki. A bloodline trait."_

_Zabuza put Haku down and chuckled. "Of course, I should've known, no jutsu I know of could freeze something this completely. Well done."_

_Haku gasped in shock, Zabuza's eyes held no fear and no hate. "What's your name?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I'm Haku." Haku said, still smiling. "I'm glad that you don't fear me…or hate me."_

_Zabuza chuckled again. "Of course, how would a kid know who I am…?" Zabuza sighed when he saw Haku's confused expression. "I am Zabuza Momochi, demon of the hidden mist."_

_Haku tried to back up, but was against the stone railing of the bridge. "Y-You're the demon of the hidden m-mist…?"_

"_So you've heard of me…?" Zabuza said, turning away from Haku. "That means you fear me. I can see it clearly on your face."_

_Haku didn't answer; he knew that he wasn't hiding his fear for Zabuza. Everyone in the Land Of Fire had heard of the demon of the hidden mist, Zabuza Momochi. He had been the one student at the academy to pass the graduation exam ten years ago, when Haku was still a baby. He had killed everyone in the academy, students and teachers alike. Ever since then, everyone in the Land Of Fire learned to fear the name Zabuza Momochi._

_Face-to-face with the demon he had been taught to fear was scaring the hell out of Haku…but he didn't seem as scary as it had been rumored. In fact, Haku thought that Zabuza was being kind of nice to him._

_Zabuza turned back to Haku pointed his sword back at Haku. "Turn my sword back to normal."_

_Haku shook his head. "You'll just cause more bloodshed! I might be able to go back to my village without fear if I tell them that I stopped you!"_

_Zabuza sighed. "Haku, right…? They'll still reject you, even if you go back with my head. If fact; that'll probably make them teach the future generations to fear the name Haku."_

_Haku was holding his breath, he didn't know what to do._

_Zabuza sighed again. "How about I cut you a deal…?" He said, becoming eye level with Haku again. "If you fix my sword, I'll let you come with me. I could use someone as powerful as you as an ally."_

"_I don't understand, Zabuza. Why?" Haku asked, his hand, still bleeding from freezing Zabuza's sword earlier, started pounding._

_Zabuza saw how bad it was bleeding and grabbed Haku's hand. "Heh! Normally people would jump at the thought of being __**my**__ ally. I don't normally have allies." He said, bandaging up Haku's hand. "There. Your hand will be better in a few days."_

_Haku looked at his hand and walked up to the sword that was lying on its' side placing his hands on the flat side of it. "This sword that has slain many a ninja, destroyed many families, and has stabbed fear into hearts of those who live in the Land of Fire, become useful again." Haku's incantation had worked; the sword was no longer frozen. He picked up the sword with one hand – amazed at his own strength – and handed it back to Zabuza, the hilt facing Zabuza. "And I swear to protect the man who wields this blade of the devil."_

_Zabuza took the hilt and repositioned the sword on his back. "Well then Haku, come. We leave this land now."_

_Haku smiled and followed Zabuza out the Hidden Mist village; away from the streets that he lived on for two years._

_Zabuza walked until they reached a cliff that over looked the Hidden Mist village. "Take a good look Haku, from this day forward, this place is longer your so-called home. And maybe one day I will return here to conquer this pathetic village." He looked at Haku._

_Haku looked at Zabuza and smiled. "Yes. Please, use me as your weapon, to do with what you will and I will be a useful tool for you."_

_Zabuza could've been smirking, but no one would know it because of that mask he wears._

…

Haku woke up, a ray of sunlight came through the white curtains in his room. His long, tangled, black hair dangled in front of his face as he sat up. The white shirt he was wearing as a nightshirt was slightly dirty from the lack of running water in the area. He pushed the covers back and got out of bed. His nightshirt went down to the middle of his thighs. He knew it was Zabuza's, but he had been so tired last night that he just grabbed a shirt and put it on.

Haku went over to the wood dresser next to his window, grabbed a brush, and started brushing his hair. _That_ _dream again…_ He thought as he put the brush down and grabbed the ponytail holder next to the brush. Haku put his hair up into a - now usual - braid and opened the curtains. The room he had overlooked the village where him and Zabuza now resided.

The Village Hidden in the Mist.


	2. A Peaceful Life

Haku walked over to the closet and opened the door. He pulled out a dark pink t-shirt and black capris and put them on.

Haku walked downstairs to find Zabuza sitting in front of the TV, watching the morning news. Haku walked past him and into the kitchen. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a pop-tart, opened it up, and started eating it.

Zabuza had heard Haku come in, but made no gesture to make it known.

Haku sat down by Zabuza, still eating his pop-tart. "Zabuza, we're running low on food again."

"Alright. I'll go to the store today." Zabuza said, standing up. He was walking to the downstairs bathroom to take a shower.

Zabuza had woken up hours ago, but hadn't changed or taken a shower, so he was still in his dark blue boxers and a dark green shirt that he had worn to bed.

Haku swallowed the rest of his pop-tart and grabbed the remote, changing the channel. He, unlike Zabuza, never liked the news. Probably because he was still a kid.

He flipped through the other ten channels they were able to get with the weak satellite they had. There wasn't anything on, so Haku turned off the TV and went back upstairs.

Haku flopped back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _There's nothing to do…as always. Maybe I'll go to the store for Zabuza._ Haku got up and started looking on his desk, which hadn't been cleaned off for a long time, for his wallet.

When he found it, Haku ran down stairs and grabbed the money that had been set aside for groceries for that week. Exactly ¥20,000 – Haku put the money in his wallet and put his wallet in one of the back pockets' of his capris.

Haku knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"What, Haku?" Zabuza said over the sound of the shower.

"I'm going to the store for you, be back later." Haku said.

"Okay."

Haku walked out of the front door and into Hidden Mist.

He got many weird glances from some of the men because of the way he was dressed and glares from some of the women because of who he was. Haku was used to this kind of treatment. It wasn't anything new.

A little girl dressed in a raggedy pink dress ran up to Haku. Her brown hair was tangled; she had many scratches and bruises on her face. "Hi. Can you spare some change, please…?"

Haku squatted down to be eye level with the girl. "Why are you like this?"

"Huh?"

"How did you become like this?" Haku asked, he was trying to get the girl to go away: he couldn't give this girl any change, as much as he wanted to.

The girl looked at the ground, sad. "Ever since Gato killed my mom, dad, and older brother I've been living on the streets." She looked up at Haku. "Do you have **any** change to spare? I'm really hungry."

Haku shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't give you anything. I have to do something real quick. If I have some change left over I'll give you some later."

The girl turned away from Haku and ran the other way. Haku continued to walk toward the store. Once there, he noticed that nobody was there today, just the cashier, who Haku had made friends with recently.

The cashier waved at Haku when he walked in. "Hey Haku."

Haku nodded in respect to his friend. "Where is everyone?"

The cashier shrugged. "Beats me. I was wonderin' the same thing."

Haku picked up a small basket and started walking around the small shop. "Aren't you normally busy around this time?"

"Yeah, I tell ya this is PRET-ty unusual."

Haku picked up two apples and put them in the basket that rested on his arm. "Even when Zabuza comes…?"

"Yep." The cashier said, playing with his necklace.

"Strange." Haku said, putting four cans of soup into the basket.

"Speakin' of Zabuza…Why isn't he here today?" The cashier asked, looking around for Zabuza.

"I was bored, so I came today instead." Haku said, putting a box a cereal in the basket.

"I see…Ya know…I think Zabuza seems depressed as of late."

"Zabuza…depressed…?" Haku said to himself, comparing two different cantaloupes before choosing one and putting it in his basket. "That would explain a lot."

"Last week he came in here with that old outfit from his days as the demon of the hidden mist. It was odd, and kind of scary, seeing him in that outfit." The cashier said, shuddering a little.

Haku looked over at his friend as he picked up a tomato and some carrots. "He did?"

He nodded. "Yep. Scared a lot of customers away. That's probably why it's dead today."

"Zabuza…" Haku sighed as he put a couple of instant ramen cups into the basket and walked up to counter.

The cashier rang everything up. "¥10,000."

Haku gave the man the money, bagged everything, and left. _Why would Zabuza wear that old outfit?_

Someone pulled on the back of his shirt. "Excuse me sir, are you busy?" Asked a little girl.

Haku turned to face the girl. "Yes, I am."

The girl sighed, disappointed. Her beautiful light red dress showed wealth, as did her shiny blonde hair. "I'm bored. Daddy's always busy and nobody in this village will play with me."

"Who are you, kid?" Haku sighed.

"I'm Maria, Gato's youngest daughter." She said with a smile.

Haku gasped in anger, remembering the words of the poor little girl he had encountered earlier. _"Ever since Gato killed my mom, dad, and older brother I've been living on the streets."_

Haku turned around. "You detestable girl, leave my sight!"

Marie became angry at the sound of Haku ordering her around. "You know who my father is, don't you…?"

Haku glared back at the little girl. "Of course I do! He's caused much heartache in this village! Leave, now!"

"How dare you! Don't you give me orders! I give **you** orders!!" Maria shouted as loud as she could.

Some of the nearby villagers started going into the nearest house or store, they knew how short Haku's temper could get.

Haku chuckled menacingly. "Well then, Marie…Tell your dear daddy, who makes you **think** that you have authority, that the assassin of the snow has a short temper."

Maria froze, everyone knew who Haku and Zabuza were; even Gato's family knew to fear them.

Haku walked away, back to the house he and Zabuza shared.

Zabuza was sitting on the couch when Haku walked in, watching TV. "How much do you have left over, Haku?"

Haku put down the groceries, pulled out his wallet, and pulled out the rest of the ¥10,000, giving it to Zabuza. "This is all."

Zabuza counted it. "You could've gotten more."

"We only need stuff for a week." Haku said, putting the stuff away. "Besides, my dear friend, the cashier, told me that you wore your old outfit, from when you were the demon of the hidden mist, last week."

Zabuza tensed up. "Why would he tell you that?"

"Zabuza…Why would you wear that outfit deliberately when you know that the villagers already look down on us for being who we are?" Haku asked, he tried to hide that he was still pissed from running into Gato's daughter, but it hardly worked.

Zabuza sighed. "Two things. One: I wore it because I was out of clean clothes. Two: are you pissed off at something?"

"I ran into Gato's daughter in town today and she was a regular bitch! Until I told her who I was, I mean." Haku laughed. "She was scared out of her mind!"

Zabuza shook his head and sighed. "I thought the point of living in the Hidden Mist village was to **prevent** fear from spreading…?" _And isn't that what you were just telling me?_

Haku finished putting everything up and sat down next to Zabuza on the couch. "She was just Gato's daughter. No big deal. She needed to be taught a lesson."

Zabuza just sighed and continued watching TV. Haku also watched TV, curious as to what Zabuza was watching.

Silence.

"Zabuza…" Haku started. "I've been having that dream again…of the day we met."

Zabuza looked over at Haku. "You have…?"

Haku nodded. "And I was wondering if you…"

"No, I haven't. Not lately anyway." Zabuza said, turning back to the TV.

Haku stood up. "I see." He walked upstairs, to his room. Zabuza didn't even bother to look up as Haku walked away.

Once in his room, Haku shut the door and sat down on the edge of his bed, feeling confused. He remembered how he felt on the first day him and Zabuza bought this house, it was the exact same feeling as he had then.

So many thoughts ran through Haku's head. Did Zabuza really like him? Was he really useful as more than just a tool for Zabuza to use? Why didn't seem that Zabuza felt the same about Haku as Haku felt about Zabuza?

Haku fell back, half-laying on his bed, his legs still over the edge, his feet dangling a half an inch off the floor. He stared at the ceiling again as he had that morning. _Does Zabuza not care that I care deeply for him? Does he not care that he is my most precious person?_

Haku shut his eyes and fell asleep.

…

_A young Haku ran up to Zabuza, a bunny in his arms._

"_Haku, where were you?" Zabuza asked, almost angry._

_Haku smiled. "I saw a bunny and wanted it. It's so cute too!" Haku said, showing Zabuza the bunny he had caught._

"_Did you want it as dinner?" Zabuza sighed._

_Haku clutched the bunny to his chest. "Never! I wouldn't do that to a poor bunny!"_

_Zabuza patted Haku's head. "Come on then, lets continue on."_

_Haku nodded, following Zabuza with the bunny in his arms._

…

Haku's eyes shot open and he sat up. Only a few hours had past since he fell asleep.

Haku looked around his room, remembering what had happened earlier. _Why did I have another dream about when I first joined Zabuza?_

"Haku!" Zabuza shouted from downstairs. "Dinner's ready, come down here, boy!"

Haku stood up and walked to the door. "Coming!"


	3. What Does he Truly Think of me?

Haku walked downstairs, he could smell the spicy aroma of curry and rice floating up the stairs. He knew that it was just some leftover curry and rice from a few days ago, but it smelled good.

Zabuza was already sitting down and eating when Haku walked into the kitchen. Like Zabuza, Haku only had half a plate of curry and rice. They rarely had leftovers and when they did it wasn't much.

Haku sat down and started eating his dinner. He ate it slower than usual, and he was hungry tonight. _Zabuza…I need to tell him what I think…But what will he say?_

Zabuza noticed that Haku was eating slowly and also that it seemed like Haku needed to ask something. "What is it, Haku?"

Haku looked up at Zabuza immediately, he knew what needed to be said, but couldn't find his voice.

Zabuza waited a little while. "Listen, I'm sorry about wearing that old outfit last week, I didn't think it'd be such a big deal to you." Zabuza paused. "Don't worry, I promise, I won't kill anyone."

Haku shook his head and looked back down at his food, taking another bite. "It's not about that." He half-murmured.

"Then what's on your mind?" Zabuza asked, not understanding what Haku meant, he had been sure that was what was bugging Haku.

Haku didn't answer for a long time, then said, "I've wondering something for a while and I need your honest answer."

"What?"

"Am I…precious to you like you are to me?" Haku didn't raise his head or even look at Zabuza while he had asked the question.

Zabuza sighed. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just…just curious." Haku said, hiding his face, which was red with embarrassment.

"Haku, how precious am I to you?" Zabuza asked.

Haku looked up at Zabuza for a second then lowered his head again. "…V-Very."

"You're like a friend to me, Haku, and nothing more." Zabuza said.

Haku gasped silently, realizing for the first time that he would never have his feelings returned from Zabuza. _A friend…?_ "I-I understand."

Zabuza took another bite of his curry and rice. "How precious is 'very precious', Haku?"

Haku looked at Zabuza and didn't answer him.

"Love." Zabuza phrased it as a statement, as if he knew how Haku felt.

Haku nodded. "Yes, it's how I truly feel for you, Zabuza."

"Let go of those feelings and find someone else. I can't return your feelings, but someone else might." Zabuza said.

Haku put his head down and mumbled something inaudible.

"What did you say?" Zabuza asked, taking another bite of his food.

"I said…I just can't let you go…because I love you." Haku said, keeping his head down.

"If you want to end up alone, then keep your false hope. If you don't, give up." Zabuza said, now becoming pissed off.

"I-I don't care if I end up alone, I just want you to know what you mean to me!" Haku said.

Zabuza grabbed his plate and stood up. "I'm eating in my room." Zabuza walked upstairs and shut the door when he walked into his room.

Haku let tears roll down his face as he realized just how hard it was to take someone telling him that they didn't love him in return. _He doesn't love me after all. I'm just a friend. Shouldn't that be enough?_ Haku sat there and cried for a while. For him, nothing else had mattered than Zabuza loving him in return.

Once Haku was done crying, he threw away the rest of his dinner and walked to his room. He had to pass Zabuza's room to get to his room, and while he was he heard Zabuza saying something to someone else who was in his room. Haku put his ear to the door and listened.

"I can't do this anymore, girl." Zabuza said.

"Why not? You said only yesterday that you've enjoyed my company thus far." The girl said. Judging by her voice she was probably in her late twenties or early thirties. "Do you not love me anymore?"

Zabuza didn't answer.

"I see, it's that meddling boy that you live with." The girl laughed. "Let me guess, he said that he loved you, right…?"

"Yes, he did." Zabuza said with a flat voice.

"Well that's just too bad for him. After all that we're planning to do." The girl laughed again. "After all, I don't think the child would like to be without a father."

Zabuza didn't say anything for a minute or two then said, "The child will know its father, and I just don't think that Haku would appreciate me being married to someone whom he hasn't even met."

"How dare you!" The girl was pissed off now. "Do you want this child to a bastard?!"

"No, but I just don't think Haku would appreciate it." Zabuza said with sincere honesty.

"Then introduce me tomorrow or something." The girl said, sitting on the bed. Haku could tell because of the creaking of the springs.

"Alright, I will." There was a pause. "Will you marry me?"

Haku ran to his room before he could hear the girl's answer, but knew what she would say. He collapsed onto his bed and started crying. Haku had thought that maybe, just maybe, Zabuza was trying to tell Haku that he was no good for him (Zabuza for Haku), but he realized that he was wrong. Zabuza seriously didn't love him. Hell, he didn't even have enough nerve to tell Haku that he was going to ask a girl to marry him. Haku doesn't even have the slightest clue as to who this girl is, and that's what made it worse for him to take.

Haku was sobbing uncontrollably into his pillow, he didn't understand why everything had to go to hell for him. He didn't understand why Zabuza couldn't trust him, why Zabuza couldn't have told that girl that he just couldn't do that to Haku. He just didn't.

Once Haku had calmed down a little, he grabbed a backpack and stuffed some clothes and other things into it. He didn't know where he was going, but he was just wanted to escape.

Escape from the heartache that Zabuza has caused him.


	4. Suicide Mission

Haku scrawled something down on a small piece of paper and left it on his desk where Zabuza would see it. Then Haku jumped out of his window and ran to where he knew Gato and his family was staying.

Haku ran as fast as he could. Not many people were out, but those who were, were mildly confused as to why Haku was running with a backpack on. None of them considered that he was actually running away from Zabuza, nobody thought that he would've ever even considered running from Zabuza. How wrong they were.

Haku arrived at Gato's place a little while later. Two samurai were standing guard at the gate.

The taller of the two approached Haku. "What business do you have here boy?" His voice was burly and deep like a grown man's.

"Lord Gato doesn't take in runaways, in fact he injures them severely for wasting his time. I'm warning you now, so you better leave." The shorter one said; his voice was like that of an adolescent going through puberty.

Haku shook his head. "I've come to join Gato's ranks."

"You will call him **Lord** Gato!" The short one said, trying to hit Haku with the hilt of his sword.

Haku grabbed the short one's wrist and kneed him in the stomach so fast that neither of them knew what had just happened.

The tall one looked from his partner lying on the ground in pain to Haku. "What the hell **are** you?!"

"Someone who has a very short temper!" Haku said, his voice filling with rage. "Try attacking me again and I'll kill you." Haku had directed his words at the short samurai who was on the ground in pain. He had kneed the guy pretty hard.

"Come this way." The tall one said, leading Haku inside the grounds and into Gato's house.

Haku looked around the house as soon as they walked in; it felt like he stepped through a portal and was somewhere else. The house was regal looking and seemed well furnished compared to the house him and Zabuza had shared. Unfortunately Haku knew about the world lying just outside the doors of this regal house.

They entered a kitchen, which was the size of Haku and Zabuza's kitchen and living room combined, Gato and his family were all sitting at a long table eating dinner. Which just happened to be Snow Crab. (Yum!)

"Excuse me, Lord Gato." The samurai said, walking up to Gato with Haku trailing behind.

Gato turned to the voice. "What is it? Why aren't you outside guarding the gate?"

The little girl whom Haku had met earlier stood up in her seat. "Yeah, our safety is in danger with you in here!"

The samurai bowed. "Forgive me, but a young boy wanted to join the ranks, Lord Gato." He turned his head to Haku, who was standing next to the samurai now.

"Who're you?" Gato asked, putting more crab into his mouth.

"My name is—"

"He's that guy from earlier!" The girl shouted. "The assassin of the snow!"

This had gotten Gato's attention immediately. "Really?" Gato looked at Haku. "What's your name, boy?"

"Haku." Haku paused. "**Formerly** known as the assassin of the snow."

"Hmm…You're hired." Gato said, turning back to his crab. "You're first mission begins tomorrow, you'll go to the bridge and get rid of those meddling leaf ninja and kill Tazuna."

"Tazuna? The bridge builder?!" Haku wasn't so sure anymore, he had never thought that he would seriously have to kill someone who was trying to save this village.

"Yes. That bridge will be a nuisance." Gato put more crab in his mouth.

Haku thought swiftly, not wanting Gato to be disappointed and fire him for not wanting to kill Tazuna. "I would preferably like a suicide mission."

"Convenient. Copy-cat ninja Kakashi is among the leaf ninja." Gato looked at Haku, whose face was filled with shock about the strong ninja coming to help them. "It's practically suicide to go against that guy."

Haku bowed. "I'll go."

"Now, I'll have one of my followers set up a room for you." Gato said, putting more crab in his mouth.

"Shall I, Lord Gato?" The tall samurai asked.

"No, I'll get someone more incompetent." Gato said. "Back to your post!"

The tall samurai bowed and walked back outside.

"I have a place to stay." Haku said.

Gato laughed. "Then why the backpack?"

Haku had realized that Gato was right; his backpack was still on. "I was going to check into an inn."

"No need." Gato said, snapping his fingers so two servants came to him.

There were two, a young girl, a little younger than Haku, wearing a maid's outfit, her light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. The other one was an older man wearing a black tux; he had neatly combed brown hair. Haku noticed that there was a bruise on the girl's right cheek and the guy's left hand was bandaged.

"Yes, Lord Gato?" The man said, bowing as the girl curtsied.

Gato swallowed some more crab. "Get Haku a room."

The girl looked over at Haku and nodded. "Yes, fath…Lord Gato."

They two servants straightened up and lead Haku upstairs, the girl trailing a little behind Haku.

"Why is your hand bandaged?" Haku asked the butler, person.

The butler tensed and Haku could feel the maid tense behind him as well.

"Well?" Haku pestered.

"Lord Gato had me cooking dinner and I burned my hand." He was lying and Haku could tell, but didn't pursue the matter.

"Girl, how did you get that bruise on your cheek?" Haku said, turning his head to the girl.

She touched her cheek where the bruise was softly. She didn't answer for a few minutes then said, "My father did it."

"Mira, you know better than that!" The butler shouted.

The maid, whose name was Mira, shook her head. "I don't care, he's done this for far too long, and maybe this Haku kid can help."

Haku sighed. "Who's your father?"

"That doesn't matter right now, Sir Haku." The butler said, glaring at Mira.

"What's his name, Mira?" Haku asked, jerking his thumb at the butler.

"Rouku. Sira Rouku." Mira said, sticking her tongue out at Rouku.

Haku looked at Rouku. "Rouku, shut up."

"Sir Haku, I don't appreciate you telling me to 'shut up'." Rouku said, his eyes straightforward.

Haku laughed. "And I don't appreciate you calling me '**Sir** Haku'. 'Haku' will be fine."

Mira ran up to Haku once they had completely climbed the long staircase. "My father is Gato. He said that since I'm the oldest child that I should have to do whatever I'm told."

"Did you disobey him once?" Haku asked, referring to the bruise.

Mira nodded. "Yes, he asked me to do something that went against my morals with a man his age and I said no. Therefore I got a fist to my face and no meals for a week."

Rouku stopped in front of a wooden door. "Your room, Haku!" He opened the door, practically shoved Haku inside and shut the door.

Haku could've sworn he heard the lock click as well, but when he tried the door it was unlocked. Haku threw his stuff down on the dresser, which was only waist high. He looked around the room, which was the size of his and Zabuza's living room. There was the waist high dresser, a wall hanging of a ninja surrounded in red clouds on the wall, a large king sized bed with a blood red silk comforter and black cotton sheets was in the middle of the room. The pillows had the same blood red silk on them as the comforter. There was a large window overlooking the lake surrounding the village. Haku looked out of it.

_And I was going to check into an inn._ Haku laughed to himself.

Haku unzipped his backpack and rummaged through the clothes he stuffed in it for some form of nightclothes. While rummaging through it, he came across his mask and headband; he set them on the dresser and found a pair of sweatpants and a light blue baggy shirt. Haku took his hair out of the braid then took off his clothes and put on his sweatpants and baggy shirt.

As soon as Haku put his head through the neck of his shirt, he heard a girl screaming from downstairs. He ran out of his room and darted the stairs only to be intercepted by Rouku.

Rouku met him at the middle of the staircase. "Hello Haku, I see you're ready for bed. Did you forget something important, you seem to be in a hurry…?"

"Move it, Rouku." Haku huffed, some of his hair in his face. Unfortunately, the staircase wasn't as wide as was long.

"I can't do that, Haku." Rouku said. "Lord Gato said that you must get rested for tomorrow."

Haku grabbed Rouku by the neck of his shirt and threw him down the stairs. Rouku fell all the way down and passed out when his head met the ground.

Haku ran into the kitchen, where he believed the screaming to be coming from, and saw Mira on the ground gasping for breath. A new bruise was forming on her other cheek; the long-sleeves of her outfit were torn away, reviling cuts going up and down her forearms.

Gato was looming over his daughter, cane in hand. "Idiot, I can't believe you would do this to yourself! What's worse is that you told our guest of me! I just can't believe what you'll do for attention!"

"I don't want attention, I want to leave!" Mira said, tears rolling down her face.

Haku saw a new bandage on Mira's arm and knew why it was there.

"You're never leaving!" Gato yelled, holding his cane above his head.

Haku ran in front of Gato and blocked the blow from hitting Mira with his arms as Gato was swinging his cane down. Haku winced a little, not expecting the old man to be so strong; the blow would leave a bruise or two.

Gato hadn't been expecting Haku to be there and immediately pulled his cane away. "Haku, you're still awake?"

"Kinda hard to sleep when I know that you're torturing your own daughter." Haku said, straightening out; his arms pained him.

Gato glared at Haku. "I'll do what I want with my servants!"

"She's your **daughter**!" Haku shouted. "If need be, I will take her with me tomorrow just to know that she won't die by your hand."

Gato shrugged and walked away. Haku helped Mira up and led her up to his room, past the unconscious Rouku.

Mira sat down on the bed as Haku went to the bathroom next to the room; he had seen it while running downstairs. Haku grabbed a wet washcloth and threw it to Mira when he walked back in. "For the bruise. If you put that on there, the bruise shouldn't be as severe." Haku went over to his backpack and threw Mira a pair of sweatpants and a baggy shirt. He got into the bed and pulled back the comforter on the other side of the bed and lay down.

Mira did as she was told and stood up. "Thank you, Haku, but I need to return to the servant's quarters."

Haku sighed. "Lay down. If you go now, he'll kill you. Get changed into that outfit."

Mira looked at him strange, as if Haku were speaking crazy talk. "But why do you care?"

"I've seen too many lives wrecked and destroyed by idiots like Gato." Haku yawned. "Why would you be any different?"

Mira got changed then pulled back the comforter and lay down next to Haku, her back facing him as his back was facing her. "Thank you."

Haku shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

Mira and Haku went to sleep.

…

Haku woke up the next morning and saw that Mira was still asleep. He stood up and walked over to his backpack. He pulled out an orange turtleneck, light brown wide and baggy pants, and a dark green robe with white furry lining around the neck. Haku walked into the bathroom and quickly put on his old outfit.

He walked back into the room and pulled out a small skullcap to tuck his hair into from his backpack and put it on. He then tied the Hidden Mist headband around his forehead and put on his mask, which had a red swirl around the mouth that looked like a fishhook.

Haku looked at himself in the mirror and was startled at how well he remembered how to dress like the assassin he once was.

Mira woke up and saw Haku dressed up. "Leaving already?"

Haku turned to Mira, his face concealed by the mask. "Yes, I must leave and you must stay hidden until I return…or you should run from this place."

Mira sat up; her hair was obviously messy from tossing and turning in her sleep. "Take me with you!"

Haku shook his head and walked to the door. "Sorry, I can't have anyone slowing me down, I just want to…get this over with."

"I heard father, he said it was practically suicide to go against that Kakashi guy. Please let me come!" Mira begged.

"I can't let you come or let you see." Haku said, opening the door. "Everything in my backpack is now yours." Haku ran out of the door, down the stairs, and out of the house.

…

Haku arrived at the bridge five minutes later and saw a few people who were starting to work on the bridge. He quickly killed the men on the bridge and hid within the morning fog.

Not too long after that, Tazuna and the leaf ninja arrived. Their faces held nothing but shock, they hadn't been expecting an attack on those men. Haku stepped out from the fog to reveal himself.

"Who are you?" A man with silver semi-spiky hair demanded. His leaf headband over his left eye, he was definitely the Jonnin Copy-Cat ninja Kakashi.

Haku didn't answer.

"Answer him!" A girl with long pink hair shouted. Her leaf headband was in hair like a headband, she wore a light red dress thing with blue capris underneath.

Haku still didn't answer.

"Hey, are you deaf?!" A boy with blonde spiky hair shouted. His leaf headband was around his forehead, he was wearing an orange jumpsuit.

The only one of the leaf ninja who didn't talk was a boy with black hair, it was long in the front with one large spike in the back. He had his leaf headband around his forehead, he wore a dark blue shirt and light gray shorts.

Haku looked at the bridge builder, Tazuna. "My movements cannot be tracked."

Haku ran as fast as he could at Tazuna and the boy with black hair blocked his senbon with a kunai knife. A smirk was implanted on the boy's face.

Haku realized that this boy had blocked him by moving just as fast as he did himself. Haku jumped back. "Very good, I wasn't expecting you to do that."

"Our job is to protect the bridge builder." The boy finally said. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm the last of my clan. Who're you?"

The others looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"I'm the assassin of the snow." Haku said. "At least one of you is polite enough to mention their name first."

"Sasuke, are you crazy?!" The spiky blonde hair boy shouted.

"Can it, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted back.

"Guys, we really should be focusing on the assassin." The pink haired girl said softly.

"Stay out of it, Sakura!" Naruto said to her.

"What did you say to me?!" Sakura shouted.

Haku sweatdropped mentally. _Um…are these the right ninja?_

Kakashi launched out from behind the squabbling trio of ninja and at Haku. Haku quickly raised his senbon and blocked Kakashi. The fighting had been a diversion to get Haku's attention on the three Gennin.

Sasuke and Naruto then jumped into the air to kill Haku, but Haku jumped back. He did a hand sign for a certain jutsu.

Ice mirrors started forming around the three leaf ninja who had attacked Haku. "Secret art: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Haku sank into one of the mirrors and started attacking the ninja; his movements **were** too fast to track with the naked eye.

Haku threw his senbon into them, causing them to bleed severely, but he also would rip some from their body as he passed so he could conserve his senbon.

After only two minutes the three leaf ninja were gasping for breath and had already lost a lot of blood. Kakashi had just enough strength left to activate Sharingan. While Haku was launching himself from another mirror Kakashi jumped up at Haku and split his side wide open.

Haku fell to the ground and the Crystal Ice Mirrors shattered around the four ninja. His mask had broken when he hit the ground with his face, so now his face was revealed to the ninja. Haku couldn't stand up because the bleeding and pain was too much for him to take. Kakashi walked up to Haku with the same kunai knife in his hand, he was going to kill Haku.

"Haku!" Someone shouted, running to the battle area.

Everyone's attention directed toward the direct the voice came from. The voice had been Zabuza running toward them with his sword in hand, he was wearing black pants and a black shirt that looked connected, bandages were around his neck and covered up his mouth and nose like a mask, the metal plate of his headband was on the side of his head, he wore orange arm warmers and leg warmers; his leg warmers seemed to be attached to his black zori. His sword was in his hand instead of on his back like it normally is.

"Zabuza." Haku said weakly, he felt tears of joy rolling down his face as he watched Zabuza come running down the bridge to help him.


	5. Love Hidden in the Snow

_Zabuza sank to one knee in front of a blonde haired girl. "Will you marry me?"_

_The girl launched herself at Zabuza in a hug. "Of course!"_

_Zabuza grabbed a kunai knife that he always has on him, in case he doesn't have his sword with him, and stabbed the girl in the stomach, twisted it, and quickly pulled it out._

_The girl fell back on Zabuza's bed, half-laying on it, bleeding severely. "Za…bu…za!" She had been holding her stomach but now a bloodied hand was in the air, she was hoping that Zabuza would help her._

_Zabuza tossed the kunai knife aside. "I'm glad you think throwing your life away is the right thing to do, I was going to kill you either way, this was just easier."_

_She was looking at him through her tear-stained eyes with confusion and fear._

"_Tossing away your life is smart, girl, it makes things easier for me when I kill you." Zabuza laughed._

"_Help…me." She said weakly, her blood stained hand, that was in the air a second ago, was back to holding her bleeding stomach._

"_No!" Zabuza nearly shouted. "I have someone more important to me to think about right now. I love him more, far more! And I think I need to tell him before it's too late." Zabuza walked casually out of the room._

_The screams of the dying girl could be heard downstairs, Zabuza was sure._

_Zabuza walked into Haku's room. "Haku, I need to tell you something." He looked around the room but saw no Haku. Zabuza looked around for any sign of Haku and saw a note that said:_

_Zabuza,_

_I understand now that you don't need me, I've come to accept that. I'm going to Gato and taking a suicide mission so I can finally be at peace with myself. I know that this might be hard for you and you're __**fiancé**__ to take, knowing you caused me to go over the edge, but I can't stand you not returning my feelings. I just wanted you to love me in return and I now understand that that will never happen. This is goodbye. Just know that I'll always love you Zabuza._

_Love Haku _

_Zabuza looked solemnly at the familiar script that was Haku's handwriting. He sat down on Haku's bed; he didn't understand why Haku had been so upset. Zabuza realized just how blind he had been all this time, so blind to see how Haku truly felt for him. And the thing was…Zabuza __**did**__ love him in return, he just didn't want Haku to know right then._

_Zabuza rested his elbows on his knees as he read the note again and again until he could feel hot tears running down his face. Right now, Zabuza needed to find Haku and tell him how he felt but he didn't know what he'd say._

_Zabuza stood up and walked back to his room where the dead body of the girl lay on his bed, a look of twisted pain was implanted on her face. He grabbed the body and threw it out of the window, into the forest where the wolves would eat it later. Zabuza grabbed his sword and walked out of the house, determined to stop Haku from dying and tell Haku how he truly felt for him. The thing was, Zabuza didn't know where Gato lived; he had to hope that he would make it in time._

…

Zabuza ran toward the group of ninja with his sword raised, aiming for Sakura first. Sasuke ran over to Sakura and Tazuna and got them out of the way before Zabuza could get them. Zabuza didn't care about them anymore; he wanted to kill them **all** for hurting Haku.

"Zabuza…" Haku reached out a shaking hand to Zabuza, as if Zabuza would take it.

Kakashi ran up to Zabuza and stopped in front of him. "Zabuza Momochi."

Zabuza stopped and thought for a minute, staring at Kakashi. "Copy-cat ninja Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded.

Zabuza chuckled ominously. "Of course I have to kill you, you had to have been the one to hurt Haku."

Kakashi could've been smiling, but no one would know because of the mask. "Haku's his name. Strange, I didn't think you had any allies or people you cared about."

Naruto looked from Haku to Zabuza to Kakashi. "Kakashi-Sensei, what are you talking about?"

Kakashi assumed a battle position. "Zabuza Momochi, an S-Class criminal in the Bingo Book. Also known as 'the demon of the snow'." Kakashi paused. "But in Konoha he's referred to as 'the demon of the hidden mist'."

"But who's Haku then?" Naruto asked, looking at Haku.

Haku was holding his side in pain. "You fool, I'm 'the assassin of the snow'." Haku coughed up some blood. "Your sensei is exceptionally strong…and I thank him deeply."

"What?" Naruto was so confused now, he didn't understand what Haku meant.

Haku lifted his head, which had been facing the ground, and looked at Zabuza. "I'm sorry Zabuza, I just wanted you to know how I felt. I'm such a fool, but now you don't have to worry about me anymore." Haku fell to the ground and lay there, staring at Naruto; he wasn't quite dead yet.

"Haku!" Zabuza really thought that Haku was going to die. "Haku, just hold on, I'll get you to a clinic as soon as I can."

Haku was breathing heavily, he hadn't heard Zabuza.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna who were all looking over at Haku and Zabuza with the same sad look. They all felt as if they felt the connection between Haku and Zabuza; the love between the two. Haku was fading fast and no amount of surgery or medical jutsu could ever change that.

Naruto looked back over at Kakashi and Zabuza in time to see Kakashi launching himself at Zabuza in an attempt to kill him swiftly, but without much success.

Zabuza dodged Kakashi and started forming hand seals. "Water style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

A water vortex was formed out of the mist and water surrounding them and was sucking everything nearby into it. Kakashi had copied the jutsu just in time though and another water vortex appeared, canceling out the other one.

Zabuza ran at Kakashi again and swung his sword, hoping to slice Kakashi in two, but Kakashi jumped on Zabuza's sword and over Zabuza at the last second.

Kakashi took a scroll from his vest and formed hand seals, once all the seals were made and done Kakashi pressed the scroll against the ground and shouted, "Earth style: Rock Prison Jutsu!"

The ground around Zabuza rose in columns around him and tried to entrap him, but a bright blue light caused the rock blow apart and cancelled the jutsu.

"What?!" Kakashi didn't understand what had happened, that was one of his Jutsu's that always worked.

Zabuza seemed just as confused as Kakashi and looked over at Haku, who was now dead. Zabuza then looked for someone who could've helped him but didn't see anything besides the morning fog and the ninja.

_Haku…It was you…wasn't it?_ Zabuza thought as he looked up at the sky.

Kakashi, no longer shocked, took out a kunai knife and launched himself at Zabuza as Sakura – being the only Gennin not injured – threw eight shuriken at Zabuza. Zabuza, no longer paying attention, was hit by all eight shuriken.

Kakashi, seeing this, formed hand seals and activated another copied jutsu, this one was courtesy of an old friend. "Ninja art of the chameleon: Hidden Assassin!" Kakashi blended in with, almost disappearing into, the fog.

Kakashi, still with the kunai knife in his hand, stabbed Zabuza over and over until he was close to death. By that point, Kakashi was on the verge of passing out.

Zabuza dropped to the ground, unable to stand any longer because of the blood loss. From where he lies he could see Haku's face. "Kakashi…"

Kakashi, breathing heavily, looked at Zabuza.

"Can you take me…to him?" Zabuza said, still looking straight at Haku.

Kakashi nodded and with the last bit of his strength carried Zabuza over to Haku's dead body. Kakashi put Zabuza next to Haku and walked over to his team.

Zabuza put his hand on Haku's face and felt the cold of the dead. "Haku…I'm sorry."

Just then, it started snowing lightly. Zabuza looked up at the sky best he could. _Is this you Haku? Are you crying?_ He looked back at Haku just in time to see a snowflake fall under Haku's eye and melt, causing the water to run down his face just like a tear.

Zabuza took in one final breath and said, "Forgive me, Haku…but I can't follow you." Zabuza let out the breath and died with his hand still on Haku's face.

The Leaf ninja looked at the two dead ninja, but felt no sympathy.

…

Two days later, the Leaf ninja found themselves in front of the make shift graves for Haku and Zabuza, surrounded by the snow that had fallen but had yet to melt away. Haku's headband was around the wooden cross for him and Zabuza's sword was in ground behind his.

Mira was standing with them, nobody had said a word so nobody knew who she was. But finally she spoke up. "He saved me…Haku saved me and this is what happens…?"

Sakura looked over at Mira. "He…saved you?"

Mira nodded. "Yes…I'm leaving this village and I was hoping to ask him to come along."

"He didn't…He loved…" Sakura said, not sure if that's what Mira had meant.

"I know." Mira said flatly. "I know he loved someone else, I knew it from the start…but he looked like he wanted to get away. Why else would he have come to Gato?"

"I took care of Gato." Kakashi said.

"I'm still leaving." Mira turned around to leave but stopped and said over her shoulder, "Goodbye Haku…Thank you." She then walked away, the Leaf ninja still not knowing who she was.

"Kakashi-Sensei, why do people throw away their lives like Haku and Zabuza did?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked at Zabuza's sword and said, "They loved each other…they wanted to be together and so Zabuza lost the will to fight when Haku died."

"But that Haku guy…that girl just said that he wanted to get away." Sasuke said. "Away from what?"

"There's always complications…maybe something happened that made Haku depressed…so depressed that he might've wanted to die." Kakashi said calmly. This was nothing new to him but it was for the other three.

Kakashi turned around and said, "Lets go."

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke quickly followed…leaving the graves alone.

Once the Leaf ninja were gone, a soft piano music started playing and the spirits of Zabuza and Haku danced in the snow. But where they danced the snow melted and flowers grew.

A love once hidden is now found…a love that had been hidden in the snow.


End file.
